


Cover for "only one my arms will ever hold" by wearing_tearing

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "only one my arms will ever hold"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "only one my arms will ever hold" by wearing_tearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). Log in to view. 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1s2RvsC)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
